


Secrets Unveiled

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: In the future, the outer senshi are all 27 living in Crystal Tokyo, Setsuna is in love with King Endymion and would do anything just to dance with him. Can the other Outer Senshi make her desire come true without upsetting Neo Queen Serenity?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru & Meiou Setsuna





	Secrets Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> Another SUPER OLD FIC. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Rating: PG-13 for some love scenes. Pairing: Setsuna X King Endymion

Setsuna aimlessly walked down the halls of the royal palace, all was quiet, serene, as it should be. She closed her eyes and sighed for a brief moment wondering where everyone was, she had come to visit from the Time gate. She wondered where Small Lady was, she missed her little friend and wanted to know how she had been doing, she was glad Hotaru had been able to live here and keep her company, she was glad she finally had a friend her own age to play with. The other senshi were probably out shopping or practicing and preparing for the next battle that may come. There was no sign of Neo Queen Serenity or the other inner senshi anywhere. At her side was her long-time staff that she always kept with her. She stopped and sighed, the real reason why she was here and there was no denying it, was to see King Endymion again. She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. There were Haruka and Michiru in their gowns smiling at the Time Guardian. “Welcome back Setsuna-san, it’s sure good to see you again, I’ve made some tea, please join us.” Michiru insisted Setsuna smiled upon them both “Haruka, Michiru, I’ve missed you both, all those good times we’ve shared together as a trio.” Haruka winked “Well we’re all here now, let’s enjoy it while it lasts.” She said leading the way down the hall to the tearoom. Michiru poured them each a hot cup of green tea and they all sat down together and sipped her tea “Setsuna, you’re too quiet, something’s on your mind, please tell us what it is, you can’t hide anything from us.” Haruka said grinning Setsuna looked up and blushed then looked back down quickly staring at her reflection in her tea. She let her hands soak up the warmth from the mug and looked back up. “King Endymion... Haruka started Setsuna looked back down without saying anything Michiru giggled, “Oh Setsuna, you could have told us, how cute.” She said Setsuna looked up “But the Queen is with Endymion... Haruka smiled “It’s ok, we understand, there’s a ball this evening, if you stay a little while longer, we’ll get you to see him.” She said Setsuna blushed “Alright, I wish to see him before I go, but I don’t want to leave the time gates unguarded for too long.” She said Michiru nodded “Alrighty then, I believe the Queen is not here, she’s in town in Tokyo, so I bet I can get you both some time together.” She said Setsuna was surprised by the sudden change of the senshi. “But why?” she asked smiling Haruka winked at her good friend “Anything for our Setsuna.” She said flashing a thumbs up

Later that evening, Setsuna walked out with Haruka and Michiru into the ballroom and everyone greeted her happily. “Puu!” Small Lady called out excitedly giving Setsuna a big hug Setsuna smiled and bent down to Small Lady “It’s good to see you again little one.” She said then stood back up “You need to come to visit more often.” She said giggling Haruka and Michiru turned to lead Setsuna down the palace to King Endymion's room. Setsuna stood at the doorway and looked into his eyes, his gaze leveled with hers. Her eyes were sharply pierced into his with such an intense feeling, her heart was beating faster. She didn’t notice Haruka and Michiru leave. She slowly walked closer towards him, her heart racing faster as the moments between them passed. She found herself in his arms as they were embracing each other for a long while. Setsuna had nearly dropped her staff, as she was sure he could feel her heart beating in his chest. She closed her eyes unaware of her surroundings. He pulled her back to gaze into her ruby red eyes, he closed his eyes and looked down at her and had his face move forward slowly as he met his lips with hers. Setsuna’s eyes went open in shock. She pulled back into the embrace holding onto him closer. “My King....she started slowly as her cheeks were turning several shades of red He looked back toward Setsuna “Setsuna-san, we’d better get to the ball, we don’t want to be late.” He said she nodded slowly while blushing her arm was embracing his as they walked down the hall as the music was being played, Setsuna looked up to see Haruka and Michiru playing piano and violin while everyone was dancing slowly with their loves, she saw Haruka and Michiru’s gaze sweep over towards her. They both stopped walking and looked up into each other's eyes passionately. Endymion kissed the top of Setsuna’s hand tenderly then pulled her back towards his chest and began moving slowly in a dance with all of the other couples, she couldn’t stop herself from blushing as she felt Endymions’ gaze on her as they both moved hand in hand. Haruka and Michiru were smiling at them both while playing their music. She closed her eyes and leaned on Endymions shoulder, she never wanted this moment to end, she wanted to stop time right then and there and be there in eternity.

End


End file.
